My Little Dracula
by idowhatiplease
Summary: (Continuation from HELLMLP now renamed Alucard in Ponyland) Alucard has been transported into a land of Magic, Friendship, and strange human/Pony hybrids. Join his story as him, the main six, and many others join in his adventures, and maybe find a way back to England.
1. Chapter 5

**Hey look it's that story that was on another profile but now is on this one. COPYRIGHT. Nah I'm kidding, I'm actually the original creator of this little story, and finally got my own profile so enjoy!**

(Alucards point of view)

As I walked up the stairs I tried my best to try and evade guards since they had a silly power that I have never taken into account before, magic. Now the only reason that I was ignoring them was for the sake of that damned forest, I must figure out what was in that forest and I must fight it. As I excited the castle I sighed in relief and chuckled to myself as the guards panicked at my escape. Now I am certain that nothing will stop me from entering the forest.

(Applebloom's point of view, say what?)

As I walked into the forest that my sister Applejack and brother Big Macintosh forbid me from entering, I kept feeling a sense of regret and despair and questioning myself why I was entering it in the first place. But the reason was because of that one night, where people with their charcoal black skeletons showing and with eyes as red as the apples on my family's farm wanted me to stay with them and never leave. But another 'gal saved me from that horrible fate.

But now here I am once again lost in the woods, and I was certain that I wouldn't have any help this time.

I kept hearing random voices that sounded like something was dying coming from the depths of the woods.

"She's..She's back."

"She will become family."

"She had finally realized"

"That she needs us"

Then all the voices started laughing at me, and as the feeling of regret plummeted into my stomach the creatures started walking towards me like zombies out of Twilights horror novels.

"You should've listened to that girl when you had the chance" One of the monsters said in a sorrowful voice as they got closer. As I stood there, waiting for the end, a loud shout came from the woods as 3 of the monsters collapsed to the floor lifeless and quickly vanished into ash.

/not story related/

(Everyone imagine like a guitar playing right here, like WAHHHHHHH or if you ever played a game called no more heroes something like that, adds to the epicness)

/not story related/

(3rd person point of view)

"Such a little girl as yourself shouldn't be in a place as dangerous as this" Said a dark voice in the background. As Applebloom turned around she saw a man in a crimson red trench coat, hat, orange tinted glassed, and some kind of weapon in his hand that that was steaming from the front tip.

The monsters then started circling him as they shouted incomprehensive dialogue at him. "I shall rip you all to shreds, now come at me!" He said as he quickly ran toward a monster and ripped off his head, and he just kept ripping apart the other monsters in such gory awe that Applebloom almost started fearing her savior himself!

As the last monster fell to the ground, the man chuckled and started walking towards Applebloom. When he as with feet of Applebloom who was laying down on the ground away from the massacre, he reached out his hand and said "You know you'll get sick laying on the ground like that little girl, especially when you're not wearing any shoes or socks."

That was when Applebloom promptly sneezed into the ground causing dirt to rise up into the air as if on cue to the man's comment, she also then realized how cold she had gotten.

"Are you a good guy?" Asked Applebloom in a southern but shy tone like any other child would do to a stranger.

"My name is Alucard, and if I am a good guy or not is totally up to you" Alucard replied to Applebloom in a calm tone.

Applebloom looked up at Alucard, gulped, and grabbed his hand as he helped her up to her feet. "Thank ya kindly fer helping me mister Alucard. I really don't know what would've happened if you didn't show up" Applebloom told Alucard while dusting herself off. "Don't think I meant to help you kid, I was just looking for something to fight is all" Alucard replied to Applebloom.

"But I thought you were a good guy!" Applebloom said in confusion.

"I never said that, now did I? Anyways why was a little girl, such as you, being in a dark forest such as this, I've heard lots of bad things about this place." Alucard replied smoothly.

Applebloom was going to answer but then wondered what Alucard meant by hearing bad things about this place. "What do you mean "heard bad things" practically everyone in Equestria knows how dangerous this place is!"

"I guess you can say I decided to take an unexpected trip to this place, wasn't really planed for anyway."

"Well ok but then where did you live under a rock?" Applebloom said very smugly.

"Don't push it kid." Alucard said as Applebloom gulped and chuckled to herself.

Within a couple of minutes Applebloom and Alucard were outside of the forest and after Alucard started leaving her by her lonesome, Applebloom then asked Alucard if he wanted to go to her house for something to eat and to tell her sister that he saved him, and since Alucard didn't really have anywhere else to be he promptly agreed to go.

After a couple of minutes talking Alucard and Applebloom walked into an orchard of trees that held beautiful shiny red apples and healthy green trees as far as the eye can see. In the distance a red barn could be seen and two people standing next to it could be seen. Applebloom could barely tell anybody was next to the barn, but Alucard could see clearly that the orange colored woman was one of Twilights friends. But he didn't think anything of it since it seemed only the unicorn looking people were the only ones that could use magic.

Meanwhile at the farm, Applejack, a woman with orange fur and the typical cowgirl get up but what set her apart was her cowboy hat, was relaxing by the barn with her older brother Big Macintosh, a man with red fur and also had typical cowboy getup. The sun was down and a hard day punching and kicking trees to get the apples they needed to harvest for the day.

It was relaxing, that is until Applejack saw her little sister Applebloom walking towards her with the same man that the castle had arrested just a few hours ago! "Mac, get 'yer bat and be ready for anything." Applejack said to her brother who quickly did just that even though he had no idea what in the world she was talking about, but he never doubted his sister before so he wasn't going to do it now.

A couple of seconds later Applebloom ran up to Applejack and gave her a big hug, making Alucard quickly realize that these two were related in some way. "Hey sister, I'm back!" Applebloom said in a happy tone.

Applejack was confused by the statement "What do ya mean 'yer back? Where were you? And most of all why is this here gentleman following you."

Applebloom than chuckled nervously and explained herself, she told her sister about everything that happened up until Alucard showed up at the scene.

"Applebloom ah can't believe you. You know how dangerous the Everfree Forest can be, especially at dark, not to mention the last time you got lost in the woods, and we thought we would never find yah!" Applejack said in a disappointed voice towards Applebloom.

Applebloom quickly shot back at Applejack with the statement "Well it's your fault for not even knowing that I was out, if it wasn't for Alufard-"

"Alucard" Alucard corrected Applebloom.

Applebloom then continued "If it wasn't for **Alucard **here I probably would've been gone forever and never see you guys again!"

Alucard raised his hand and spoke up "Yep that's me, the heroic Alucard who saved Applebloom from certain death and totally isn't evil because of this heroic act."

Applejack was a bit stunned that this man that they had first presented as evil saved her little sister when she was not able; she felt really bad about it and decided to apologize to Applebloom.

"Applebloom I'm terribly sorry me or Big Mac didn't notice you were gone we promise it won't happen ever again." Applejack said as she kneeled down and hugged her sister in a tight but comforting hug. She then looked up at Alucard and cleared her throat to speak.

"And you Alucard ah like to thank ya for saving my sister from whatever was out there, ah really can't thank yah enough." Applejack said, now accepting that Alucard was a good person after all.

Alucard just smiled and tipped his hat "Anytime miss Applejack. Now if you'll excuse me I have somewhere to-" and before Alucard could finish his sentence, half of his head was blasted off, the girls shrieked in terror but then gasped in shock as Alucards head quickly reformed and he turned around facing a guard that was wearing silver and gold armor, similar to the ones from the castle.

"Well I believe a simple put your hands up would've been nice." Alucard said as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his Cassul and aimed it at the guards, and then Twilight Sparkle and the rest of her friends appeared behind the guards as Twilight exclaimed "Holy Celestia why did you do that! I said to arrest him, not kill him! Besides that it seems like you missed him you big goof!" The guards flinched in fear as their new princess scolded them.

Fluttershy then promptly said to herself "I'm pretty sure they hit Alucard, but I doubt it did anything to him." "What was that Fluttershy?" Pinkie asked in question.

"Oh uh it was nothing." Fluttershy squeaked as she tried to drop the conversation immediately, and surprisingly it worked as Pinkie bounced towards Twilight to talk to her next.

As Twilight finished scolding the men she turned around and faced Alucard and said "Alucard, on behalf of Celestia, Luna, and myself, we would like you too calmly come with us to be once again locked up where you can do no harm to others. Or we can force you to come with us; I suggest you please pick the first option."

Alucard smiled and then replied to her "I think the second option sounds much more exciting, so draw Twilight Sparkle."

Just as Twilight was going to give the order to shoot, Fluttershy jumped in between the two and yelled, or at least tried to, "Wait! Can't we just let him go? I mean sure he did sang a descriptive song about how he's evil and such, but can we really know a lot about him from just a silly song." Fluttershy said, trying to stop the fight that was about to transpire, since she already had a glance of Alucards abilities.

Twilight replied "I'm sorry Fluttershy but-"Then Applejack interrupted Twilight's sentence.

"I agree with Fluttershy Twilight, before I would've been on your side but he saved my sister from the horrors of the Everfree Forest, and that's proof enough to me that he's a good person."

Twilight was shocked by what Applejack had said; she then looked at Applebloom who just had simply shaken her head up and down, agreeing with her sister. Twilight sighed and looked at Fluttershy and Applejack again to confirm what they had just said. "Then by royal decree I now hereby declare you a free man in the land of Equestria. But either way, Princess Celestia would still like to speak with you Alucard." Twilight stated.

The girls wondered what the Princess would want with Alucard. But Alucard just nodded his head "Hmph, I wonder what that devil of a woman would want from me.' Alucard then walked forward and into a black mist and quickly disappeared. Twilight and the others were shocked by what he just did and just stood there in the silence, trying to put together what just happened.

(Transition to Canterlot Castle!)

Alucard entered the same room that he had been arrested and waited for Celestia and as he waited, he pondered what the Princess could want with him, other than the fact that he had escaped from her prison.

Alucard could hear the Princess's walk in the room as Celestia gasped at seeing Alucard.

"Well I didn't expect you to arrive so soon." Celestia said.

"I have my ways, now; Twilight Sparkle said that you wish to speak with me, so; what is it that you want?" Alucard replied to Celestia.

Celestia then proceeded to walk up to Alucard and smiled "I would like to thank you for saving Fluttershy, and in addition for saving Applejacks little sister, it was rather 'noble' for an evil man such as yourself, don't you think sister?"

Then Celestias sister Luna walked in the room. "Our night guards are everywhere ensuring the piece stays in Equestria, and it seemed you did that for them; although in a gruesome fashion you still protected Equestria in a small way, and you know what they say, actions speak louder than words." Luna said in a much more professional voice than her sister.

Celestia then continues "So as thanks we ask you for something."

"And that is?" Alucard questioned.

"We ask if you can become a guard here at the castle!' Celestia said as she got closer to Alucard and then said in a sexual tone "Or if you want you become my own personal guard. Oh I even have a perfect outfit for you!" Celestia then remembered the maid's outfit that she had worn for Nightmare Night and blushed at the thought of seeing Alucard in it.

"There is no chance you will see me with that get up on Princess.' Alucard told Celestia firmly.

Celestia jumped back and shouted "How did you know! Only I and my sister know the art of mind reading!"

Alucard chuckled as a black mist appeared in back of him and said "Sorry to cut so shortly but I did leave the others rather…quickly, so how about we talk about this another time. See you." And with that, Alucard jumped back and vanished into the mist.

Celestia then held her sister by the shoulders and said "Luna! What was that, he resisted my charms! This has never happened to me before!" Luna then slowly pulled herself away from her sister. "I'm guessing you've never been rejected before" Luna said with a smile as she walked back into the hallways of the castle leaving her sister Celestia dumbfounded in the room.

"Re-rejected?" Celestia slowly said to herself.

**Oh my god now wasn't that a tale of…something. Now look for most of you that enjoyed this story you can look forward to another chapter since this profile is my own. And if you didn't, then how about you tell me what I did wrong, or what I could've done better. Please, I wish to become an aspiring artist that can even sway goddesses with his words, maybe a bit overboard but hey. You got to dream big if you want to get anywhere right! See you next time. Tell your grandpa this story is back up!**


	2. Chapter 6: A little bit of Excitement

**Who lives in a manor under the sea? Integra Hellsing does you hussies. Also welcome back to My Little Dracula, a very unoriginal name if I do say so myself, it's even cringe worthy, but that's my opinion of course. Anyways I would like to say sorry for the rushed chapter but I wanted to get it up so people know they can once again read the story and just ravish in its glory. Also after heavy debate with myself this story will be in 3rd person, just so you can get a feel of all of the characters. MMM, you smell that? It's the smell of the story starting.**

Alucard was walking through Ponyville, looking for anything that would strike up his attention, with him being in a world that obviously had no electricity, or even wars, he decided upon himself to find something else to occupy him, which was why he would have these regular walks around the place.

It wasn't long until Alucard felt a disturbance, something was happening and it was going to be big, he just didn't know what it was yet. So Alucard found a shady tree, sat under it, and tried to put together what the disturbance was.

But Alucard could tell he was already being watched, and who he was being watched by was no surprise to him.

Meanwhile, in a bush not too far from Alucards position, Twilight Sparkle and her friends, excluding Pinkie, were spying on Alucard.

"Ok girls, we need to find Alucards likes and dislikes by the end of this week, orders from Princess Celestia herself." Twilight stated to her friends.

"But why do we need to spy on him? Can't we just talk to him?" Rainbow dash questioned.

"Where have you been Rainbow Dash, it has been three days and it is already very clear that Alucard isn't very open to people, he seems to be the shut in type, yet not a shut in when confronted, a very rare curious individual person indeed." Twilight said, replying to Rainbow Dash's question.

Then Applejack said "Well he seems to be doing a whole lot of nothing at the moment, and I'm pretty darn sure we won't get any info about him if we just sit here."

"Applejack is right darling," Rarity said, in her usual fancy tone of voice "If we want to learn more about him, one of us needs to go have a civilized talk with him."

Twilight thought about it and decided that they were right "Fine, but which one of us will be the one to talk to him."

Twilight and the others thought long and hard about it, and one by one they all looked at Fluttershy.

Fluttershy's eyes dilated as she realized that her friends have already decided for her to go have a conversation with Alucard.

"M-me? Oh but I could never do it, and I doubt that he would even talk back to me, or even hear my voice, I mean, I can barely hear my voice."

Fluttershy stated, trying her best to try and get herself out of the situation at hand.

"Fluttershy" Twilight said "You are the one who has spent the most time with him, and you even served him breakfast yesterday."

Then Rainbow Dash decided to get in on the conversation "Yeah, and you couldn't stop talking about how amazing he was yesterday and how his voice is smoother than anyone's that you've ever heard!" Rainbow Dash said in a mocking tone while snickering to herself.

As Fluttershy thought about it, she realized that she really was the only one who had talked to Alucard face to face, so as she poked her head out of the bush, she agreed that she should be the one to talk to him.

"Alright girls" Fluttershy said "But I'm doing it because Celestia needs this information."

And just like that, Fluttershy came out of the bush, and walked towards Alucard slowly while twiddling with her fingers, but as she walked towards Alucard she became more nervous about what she would say, and what to say after that, and how he would respond, and if he would respond at all to her. In a few moments, she was facing Alucard, who had stood up while she was walking towards him.

As the moment came, Alucard was the one to talk first "You have quite interesting friends you know, especially that pink one, never in my years have I been frightened by a woman of her size."

Fluttershy was surprised that he had started the conversation first, and with such rude words too, but nonetheless she was glad he was talking about something she knew about. "Well that's Pinkie for you, she just gets really excited when somebody new comes to Ponyville."

An awkward silence broke out until Alucard spoke again "So judging by your friends in the bush there I'm guessing you're here to get information on me?"

When Alucard said that, Fluttershy started sweating and stuttering franticly, trying to think of an excuse.

Alucard chuckled to himself and said 'Well I'm not surprised really, I can imagine wanting to learn more about a badass such as myself."

Fluttershy was surprised at Alucards smooth reaction; she didn't think he would be as open as this. "Well then are you open to some questions?" Fluttershy said as she pulled out a notepad and a pen.

Alucard smiled and sat down once again, and so did Fluttershy as she asked questions that Celestia would most likely need.

"Favorite color?" Fluttershy asked.

"Crimson red" Alucard replied.

"What are your favorite hobbies?"

"Taking long walks and causing chaos"

"What type of women are you into?"

"What was that?"

"I mean, what's your favorite drink?" Fluttershy said as she smiled and blushed a little.

It had barely been 5 minutes and Fluttershy came back to her friends who were now wearing large hats that covered most of their faces, Fluttershy was confused at first but realized that it was to keep their already blown cover.

"Um Twilight, if you don't mind me asking, but why are you guys wearing large hats?" Fluttershy asked Twilight.

Twilight replied to her friend "It's less suspicious and you can barely tell that it's us behind these hats."

"You do realize that Alucard already saw you guys right?"

"You mean I'm wearing this ridiculous thing for nothing?" Rainbow dash said as she took off a sombrero that had bells hanging off the brim of the hat.

"Say what you want Rainbow, but I think we look rather fabulous!" Rarity said as her hat shined in the sunlight.

"Well in that case, did you at least get him to talk." Twilight said taking off her hat and looking at Fluttershy.

Fluttershy smiled and said "Oh yes I did, I hope this will help princess Celestia for her…why did she want information on Alucard again?" Fluttershy asked, wondering what the princess would need with information like this.

"I don't know" Twilight said "But she is a princess so I'm sure that she has her means."

Meanwhile at the castle

Princess Celestia sat in her room, that was decorated with many sun related things, and was waiting for a letter from her student Twilight Sparkle. She paced back in forth in her room anticipating the arrival of the letter when all of a sudden her sister Luna walked in.

"Sister I'm going to bring the moon u-" Luna cut herself off as she wondered what her sister was doing.

"Sister why are you walking like that?" Luna asked.

"Oh hey Luna, I'm just waiting for a very important letter and it should be arriving very soon!" Celestia replied as she chuckled lightly to herself.

Suddenly in flames of green, a letter appeared on Celestia's bed as she quickly ran up to it and grabbed it. "Ha ha!" She said "I knew I could trust in Twilight to get me this information! " Celestia held the letter high up in the air as a little tune played in the background.

Luna raised her eyebrow "Please don't tell me it's on that Alucard fellow" she said as a line of sweat rolled down the side of her head.

"Oh I can't wait to see what his interests are" Celestia said, completely ignoring her sister's words.

"Alright then if you're going to ignore me I'll take my leave now" Luna walked away to the balcony where she would raise the moon for the people of Equestria to know it is now night time.

Celestia slowly opened the letter and her mouth dropped with what she saw.

"I can't believe it!" Celestia said as she held in her hands a giant I.O.U from Pinkie Pie.

Celestia slowly got to her knees, clenched her fists and screamed into the air "CURSE YOU PINKIE!"

Back in Ponyville

Alucard was slowly making his way to Twilight's home as he has already set up his chair and gotten very comfy in her basement.

But as he was about to open the door, he felt something, something that not even himself would expect, but he smiled for he hoped that an assassin or monster would be waiting there for him so he could have a little fun again.

As Alucard opened the door in high hopes, they were quickly dashed as he has meant with many people jumping out and yelling "WELCOME TO PONYVILLE! " with Pinkie Pie in the middle of it.

"DJ drop that stuff!" Pinkie signaled to a woman with purple tinted glasses and blue and white hair as she pressed a button on her DJ set as loud music played with the most intense bass.

Everyone cheered as Alucard just sighed and sat down in the corner, but even though he wanted alone time a certain aquamarine girl (yeah that's her color look it up) went up to Alucard and smiled widely. She was wearing a brown t-shirt with a lyre on it and blue jeans as it seemed that she was holding books, or mangas, in her arms.

"You're him aren't you! You're Alucard!" The girl said as her eyes sparkled in delight.

Alucard slowly nodded his head in response as she started to jump up and down in excitement as her hair swayed with her. Yes her boobs swayed aa well you sickos.

" Well my name is Lyra and I have to say that I am a huge fan of your manga Hellsing, even though the end was kind of bullshit because at first I was like a cat boy made him disappear now that's bullshit! But then I asked myself but what if he doesn't disappear and just appears somewhere else like Ponyville! And now here you are now right in front of me staring at me with those beautiful eyes of yours, Haha!, can I wear your hat!" Lyra said as she got within nose distance in Alucards face.

Normally Alucard would've denied her request, but knowing he had a fan made him feel good inside so instead of throwing the girl out the window, he instead hypnotized her and gave her orders, or at least he was going to until she spoke again.

"Oh wait I forgot that you don't even know you have a manga! Oh silly me, here take mine and if you don't mind to sign them with your blood when you're finished!" She smiled widely as she hands her books to Alucard and walked away. Alucard was stunned at what just happened but then brushed it off as he laid the books down next to him.

He sighed and looked around for some sense of enjoyment, and he actually did find some. There was a shooting gallery that had guns as shaped as his (although he wonders how they knew about them), people were dressed in red, actually everything he loved was in here, some people even cosplayed as Jake The Dog from adventure time!

Alucard put his hands in his face as he realised what the questions Fluttershy asked were for. "I hate to say it" he said "but I done goofed" and with that Alucard took the mangas and walked into the basement, he sat in his chair and began to read his own story, and even a little background from when he was gone on that ship!

Alucard read for hours, until Pinkie Pie came in and interrupted him.

"Hey you silly billy everyone is wondering where the man of the hour is at!" Pinkie said as she jumped down the stairs.

"Well even though its a damn shame I'm not going out there, I thought you would know this since you got Fluttershy to write down my likes and dislikes, that I despise regular people." Alucard said with a sneer, already getting annoyed by the Pink girl.

"I thought you were joking about that! And I'm still laughing, even now!" She replied as she slapped her knee and laughed a bit.

"Well it wasn't a lie, I even have a list of people that I hate on a notepad, I think I should add you onto that list" He replied with a smile.

Just then Pinkie walked up to Alucard and grabbed him by his cravat tie and pulled him close "Now listen closely Alucard, I have a crowd of people wondering who Alucard is and if he's single or not! I frankly don't think you should've even got a party after the cupcake incident with snails and snips, so if you mess up one more thing for me, I swear to your god that I will make you into a batch of cupcakes and serve you to the royal family! Ya got that?!" Pinkie said as her eye looked into Alucards eyes and began to stare him down.

Alucard chuckled and clapped his hands "I loved that performance, I really did, and since I did I'll consider coming up to that shindig you guys are having! Deal?" Alucard said.

"Pinkie promise?" Pinkie asked Alucard.

"What?" Alucard asked.

"Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!" She replied as she did just that.

"It's cross my heart hope to die, stick a knife in my eye" Alucard replied with a wide smile.

Pinkie just sighed "You're already sticking out like a sore thumb. Just promise!"

"Fine"

"Good and if you lie, cupcakes!" Pinkie said as she bounced out of the basement happily.

Alucard stood up as he was about to walk out when someone unexpected stopped him.

"So you're the vampire I was feeling then, I guess it makes sense since you're wearing that get up" A feminine voice said as footsteps could be heard.

Alucard smiled widely as he turned around and raised an eyebrow, surprised at who was talking to him. "I got to say, I never knew a funky fresh DJ would know I'm a vampire, let alone be one".

Slowly the girl who was DJing then stepped out of the shadows as her blood red eyes pierced the darkness and stared right back into Alucards eyes. Her glasses now put over her horn, keeping them from falling off of her head. She was wearing a black undershirt and a small jacket with short shorts that matched the colors of her hair. "Well it is nice to meet you 'Alucard' my name is Vinyl Scratch".

Vinyl signaled for a brofist as Alucard did not reply to it "Nice to meet you too, now unless you have something important to tell me, I have a party to go to." Alucard began walking towards the door until a wooden stake suddenly shoot through his chest as he fell to his knees and then landed on his stomach.

Vinyl walked up to Alucard, got on her knee and ripped out the stake and put it back in a cross bow she had been holding. "I got to say that I thought you would see that one coming" Vinyl said as she lit up a cigarette and began smoking. "Lyra always talks about you like your top shit, I guess she was over reacting now wasn't she?"

Vinyl was about to use Alucards back as an ashtray, until he grabbed Vinyls arm and punched her in the face, sending her flying to the other side of the basement as she started coughing a little bit of blood as her jaw had been broken and was now dangling from her face.

A deep chuckle could be heard as Alucard slowly rose up and looked at Vinyl with a large smile and eyes now set to kill "I gotta say, I didn't know people still used stakes, kind of old school but it works on vampires nonetheless, well at least regular vampires that is" Alucard began walking towards her until she pulled out a gun that looked like a hand-held cannon as the tip rotated and shot a large blue beam at Alucard as he flew through the basement door.

5 minutes earlier

Fluttershy was sitting down by herself as always as she once again began to fantasize about Alucard, at first she felt perverted about it until Lyra reassured her that she wasn't the only one. Since everyone always ignored her she had time to dream about her getting close to Alucard as he would come up behind her and nibble on her ear, causing her to squeal and blush in delight (this is just as awkward for me as it is for you so just bare with me), Alucard would slowly grab her waist and slowly walk her into the bedroom as they would take off each others clothing and lay together as Alucard would slowly, but steadily open his mouth and reach in for a kiss.

Back in reality Fluttershy was Blushing all over as drool would fall down her mouth as she would give out little moans now and then. She was snapped out of her trance, when all of a sudden Alucard cam blasting from Twilight's basement door and fell right next to Fluttershy as a chunk of his chest was blasted off as it slowly came back together.

The crowd stopped talking as they murmured and asked what was going on.

He slowly got up and reached for his Cassul as Vinyl came out of the basement, her jaw slowly reforming as she pointed her gun at Alucard and he did the same.

Pinkie walked in and stopped in place when she saw Vinyl and Alucard pointing at each other with their weapons.

"CELESTIA DAMN IT ALUCARD!" Was all Pinkie said until Vinyl and Alucard began running and shooting at each other as they jumped out the windows and continued shooting outside as the crowd of people started screaming and running for their lives.

(Battle Music: Eptic - Mastermind)

Alucard and Vinyl shot at each other as beams began to fire from Vinyls gun, and bullets from Alucards. As Vinyl was trying to dodge the bullets, and failing at some points, Alucard didn't try to dodge once as he just let the beams keep hitting him as he continued shooting with a smile.

Even as Alucards skin started to tear and his limbs hanging on by threads of tissue, he continued shooting and taking bullets as more and more fear enveloped Vinyl Scratch.

_Why won't he go down!_ Vinyl thought as she kept on shooting as both her and Alucard heard the clicking of their guns.

Both ran out of ammo as they began running towards each other and started slashing each others limbs off as they would just regenerate and regenerate. Vinyl pierced her hand into Alucards chest as she she expected Alucard to fall in defeat as she started breathing heavily, but instead Alucard smiled and laughed as he landed an uppercut on Vinyl as her jaw once again broke and she fell on the floor, weak from the barrage of attacks.

Alucard walked up to Vinyl, grabbed her by the collar and smiled "I have to say! Meeting another true vampire was truly fascinating for me! Considering I used to get cheap copies." He said as Vinyls only response was her eyes slowly getting heavier as she was fainting from the amount of blood that she had lost.

I-i don't want to die yet Vinyl thought as Alucard slowly reached for her neck as his hot breath could be felt, he inched closer until somebody stopped him.

"Stop!" Fluttershy said as she tried to pull Alucard away from Vinyl, although she wasn't doing a very good job at it. Alucard released his grip on Vinyl as he had once again calmed down because of Fluttershy, degrading yes but something about her seemed calming to a monster like him.

Fluttershy and Alucard stared at each other for a while until the rest of her friends came front and saw Vinyl laying there as her wounds had started to slowly heal once again.

The 6 girls looked at Alucard as all he could say in response was "She started it!"

**Don't you, forget about me, don't don't don't you. Hey everybody now that I'm on summer break I won't have to upload another chapter every two years. Also about Fluttershy and Alucard, whether or not I ship them is none of your concern, also sorry for that incredibly awkward dream I made Fluttershy have, I did it for the lols, I'm 15 so it was weird enough already. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you you didn't please give some honest and br00tal criticism so I can get better! See you next time and thank you for reading.**


End file.
